poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarka Couffaine
Anarka Couffaine is the mother of Luka Couffaine and Juleka Couffaine. In "Captain Hardrock", after Roger Raincomprix bans her from playing in the National Music Festival, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Captain Hardrock, a music pirate supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Anarka has long grayish-green hair braided down her back and sky blue eyes. Civilian attire She wears bright red glasses and a black coat with a gold trim that reaches her knees, over a light pink top and light blue jeans. She also wears heeled brown boots that go halfway up her calves. She wears earrings with alternating aqua and red spheres, and a variety of bracelets and bangles. She also wears three rings on every finger except for her ring finger on her right hand. Anarka also has an indigo headband with a hair-clip positioned in the center. As Captain Hardrock Captain Hardrock has long red hair that is spiked upwards and golden eyes. The upper half of her face is covered with a black mark edged with dark red and she wears a black bandana with a white spiky-haired skull on the front, along with gold circular earrings. She wears a bodysuit that is red from the collar to the chest and black from the chest, the color separation looking like flames. The suit includes three yellow buttons vertically on the lower body, three golden spikes horizontally over each knee, and a golden patch above each hip. She has two black belts, one going around the body diagonally and the other wrapped around the waist, that have golden buckles. Over her suit, she wears a black captain jacket with golden inner lining, golden spikes on the shoulders, golden edges, and golden buckles on the sides. Black fingerless gloves with golden edges around the upper holes cover her arms up to her elbows. Her knee-high boots that end below the knees are black and red in a flame-like pattern with black soles, golden heels, black inner lining, and black stripes with golden spikes above the ankles. For a weapon, she carries a cutlass with a black handle, three thin red stripes on and near the pommel, and a blade with jagged black edges that goes from red at the handle to white at the tip. Personality As Anarka Anarka sounds and talks like a pirate as she believes that chaos and disorder can be a good thing, which is shown when she tells Marinette Dupain-Cheng that she likes to keep her houseboat messy. Despite this, she knows when they are not, such as not allowing a metallic statue anywhere near the boat's compass, knowing metal makes it go crazy and thus useless. She also believes in freedom, even naming her houseboat “Liberty”. When Roger Raincomprix orders her to keep her music’s volume down, Anarka stands her ground as she believes that she should be free to be as loud as she wants for her concert. However, after she is de-Akumatized, she realizes that she should obey the rules sometimes and keeps her volume down. She doesn't appreciate being lied to as she got mad at Jagged for lying to her about what happened between him and Vivica. As Captain Hardrock As Captain Hardrock, her desire for freedom increases to the point where she wants to blast her music across Paris and ruin the other concerts so that she’ll be the only one heard. When the passengers of her ship refuse to play music for her, she gets mad and imprisons them. She also doesn't consider herself as her kids' mom anymore and has no remorse in taking them prisoner when they refuse to obey her. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Captain Hardrock.png|As Captain Hardrock Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supervillains Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroines Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Black Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Aqua Characters Category:Indigo Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Captains Category:White Characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Singers Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Singing Heroes Category:Members of Couffaine family Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Laura Préjean